


Double in a Soul

by Cocoafio



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, First Generation parents/Tenth Generation kids, Out of Character, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoafio/pseuds/Cocoafio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is the adopted son of Sawada Iemitsu & Nana. What people didn't know, was that Tsuna and his siblings were born 400 years ago with the Vongola First Generation as their guardians. After a tragedy happens with Tsuna's real mother, Tsuna is sent to the future by Vongola Primo himself. Despite the harsh odds, Tsuna grew to become one of the most famed hitmans in the underground world. Now, he once again has to gather his guardian, to take back what once was theirs, their parents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double in a Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double in a Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24137) by Cocoaflower (Me). 



Disclaimer: Don't own KHR, only own this plot… (and only parts of it, too.)

Warning: Sort of AU and just a quick OC. She's only in the prologue for a short time and will not appear in the later chapters. (Possibly not…)

Note: In this story, Vongola Primo has two box animals, one being Natsu and one being the firefly, Fuyu.

* * *

It was a dark, stormy night… however, a child smiled at the weather. "Sky… the one that embraces all…" The child recited slowly and quietly before mumbling, "That's… wrong... skies can be tainted to do the wrong thin-"

"Tsu-kun! It's lunch time!"

Tsuna paused before shouting, "Coming, mom!"

* * *

It was a couple of years ago … possibly a century even, no. Four centuries and a few years… when  _that_  happened…

"Daddy! Look, look!" a little Tsunayoshi giggled. "I caught an fwirefw-w-hy!

"That's a firefly, Tsuna. A firefly."

"Fwirefwhy?" Tsuna frowned when the lightning bug flew off in the other direction. Tsuna ran after it.

His dad turned and looked over at Tsuna who ran away. He smiled, not afraid of his child getting lost, for he knew his box animal, his firefly, will never let Tsuna get lost.

It was at this moment, which tragedy struck. A scream pierced the air causing the child's dad to jump up. The scream could only be from one person. His wife.

Tsuna's dad sprinted to the direction of the scream. He could only wish she was safe. And summoned his box animal to come to him, of course, leading Tsuna.

He ran forever until he reached the mansion. His back faced the entire garden that belonged to his family estate. His front, instead, faced a courtyard. It was stained by the blood of the dead body of the woman he searched for. Blood had splattered everywhere. And standing over her, was a couple of men.

"Hello, Vongola… Primo…" The bloodied face smiled pleasurably yet with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"C-Cozart?" Cozart's hair glistened red with more crimson than usual.

"Ah… wrong guess, Giotto~" He smirked with amusement. "I'm POSSESSING Cozart~"

"D-Daemon?"

"Oh, good hyper intuition as always, Giotto. Wel-" Daemon in Cozart's body raised an eyebrow when a miniature figure appeared behind the Vongola Primo.

"D-d-da-ddy… I-is mommy sleeping?" the silhouette said with wavers in his young voice.

"Oh… Tsuna… Y-yeah. Mommy is sleeping…" Giotto smiled painfully before scooping up the little child.

Giotto could feel some sort of liquid flow in to his sleeve as Tsuna clutched it tightly. "… oh. Tsuna…" Giotto grimaced at the blood on Tsuna's hand. Such young hands and already covered in blood.

He held his child tighter before looking over at the blue and scarlet (with a number one) eyes.

"W-where's the rest of the guardians… Daemon?" While the child stared over at his uncle and mutttered, "Uncle C-Cozart…?"

"Oh. They're just wandering in the mansion. I'm too nice to do anything to them …before their leader dies…"

Tsuna looked in horror before understanding what Daemon meant with his Hyper Intuition. "D-Daddy? Didn't y-you o-once tell me that Uncle C-Cozart was a sky? S-skies are *sniffles* supposed to p-protect, aren't they?"

"Yeah, Tsuna. Uncle Cozart is a sky… but…" Giotto paused wondering if he should taint his child's mind with the description of the art of Daemon Spade… "Never mind, I said anything…"

"Nufufu…" Daemon chuckled before activating his six paths of hell.

"D-DAEMON!" Giotto growled. "T-Tsuna… Get out of here."

"NATSU! FUYU! Come out!" Giotto yelled and a lion cub with a firefly appeared.

"Gao~" *flicker of light*

"Fuyu, get Tsuna out of here, okay?" Giotto asked and the firefly flickered once. Then he turned to the lion cub, "Natsu, we've got to... take care of this…" Giotto bit his bottom lip.

Tsuna was dragged along by the firefly. (Who is [for some odd reason] extremely powerful) Tsuna had begun to struggle slowing down the firefly… however, it didn't let go.

Before Tsuna was dragged out of sight, once he passed through some bushes, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition flared up at his papa's direction. With orange eyes activated at a delicate age, Tsuna could see his daddy's eyes, the same colour with a flame on his forehead… and his movements in slow motion including Zero Point Breakthrough… First Edition.

As Daemon used the Earth Flames, Giotto was pounded in to the ground by gravity.

Vongola Primo was in a state of distress… his mind focused on one thing, 'Tsuna… please, let him be safe… don't let him die, god…' He realized that a miracle had to happen. And if anything, the Vongola ring could help.

Vongola Primo inserted a giant amount of flames in to the ring and the ring shined once blinding Tsuna's vision that had saw everything. The next thing he knew… he was on the street of some Japanese town. A four year old couldn't do much but faded in to sleep.

The next morning, Tsuna woke on a bed. With a woman by his side by the name of… Sawada Nana…

* * *

Back to the present…

Tsuna sighed deeply at the painful memory. Really, he didn't want to remember it. But… there was no way he could get back to his real papa's side… unless there was something… but no. Probably no way back… 4 hundred years…

As Tsuna frowned slightly, he knew… inside, his hyper intuition. That he would one day see him again. His real father…

But until then, he would have to live out his life of a student of the present… and a hitman…

* * *

Okay, so this is sort of like an AU… not really. But I really just felt like this urge to write out this idea of mine that I had a long time.

Just some profiles…

Sawada Tsunayoshi

A young boy born four hundred years ago, but by some miracle, was transported in to the future when tragedy struck four centuries ago. Now, he is living his life in the present as a student… yet with an underground life as a professional hitman… even often compared to Reborn, the world's greatest hitman, known as 'Death Rope' in the underground world. (will be continued in the next chapter…)

Giotto Vongola (Sawada Ieyasu) A.K.A. Vongola Primo

Father of Tsuna, leader of the Vongola, Vongola the 1st, had guardians: G / storm guardian, Asari / Rain Guardian, Lampo / lightning guardian, Alaude / cloud guardian, Knuckles / sun guardian and Daemon (traitor) / mist guardian.

Reborn A.K.A. the world's #1 hitman (possibly self-proclaimed but authoress is pretty sure it's true)

Will be written on next chapter.

* * *

So… DID YOU ENJOY THIS STORY?

Truth is… I'm really not sure if I should continue this… I am quite bad at writing AUs' not that I haven't tried or anything… but… I do have 3 stories on another website… and… yeah. I might continue writing this after one of them ends or something like that…

Just so you know, even if i do decide to continue it... I'll continue it later... until then, would you mind putting it in your Story Alert/whatever-it-is-called if you like it?

O_O Please?

Anyhow, please tell me what you think and if you would like to see more?


End file.
